


We are not alone (You'll find out when your cover's blown)

by Quyinn



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Billy Hargrove Has a Crush on Steve Harrington, Bottom Billy Hargrove, Breathplay, Established Relationship, Frottage, Hair-pulling, Idiots in Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shotgunning, Steve Harrington Has a Crush on Billy Hargrove, Steve Harrington is a Sweetheart, Top Steve Harrington
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:21:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25553494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quyinn/pseuds/Quyinn
Summary: Steve can't stop thinking about the hollow of Billy's cheeks when he smokes. Instead, he points the joint in Billy's direction."You forgot; ugly, lazy and disrespectful-""Shut up, bitch."Before Steve can blink, Billy's swinging a thick leg over Steve's thighs. He settles on Steve's lap, big hand circling Steve's wrist to bring the damp end of the joint up between his lips.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 4
Kudos: 131





	We are not alone (You'll find out when your cover's blown)

**Author's Note:**

> lowkey inspired by the breakfast club

"Don't you-" Steve sucks in a breath, head lolling back against the bookshelf. "Don't you think this is all a bit too _'The Breakfast Club'_ to actually be legit?"

Billy gives him a look, a curious eyebrow raise and he tilts his head. He stretches out his legs as well as he can from where they're both crouched low between tall cases, wobbly with dust and books. 

"No, like-" Steve waves a hand. He wets his lips, watching Billy smoke. The weed has made his skin feel too loose and hot, his cheeks are pink as Billy purses his lips. 

He blows smoke gently at Steve's face.

"Like… " Billy clears his throat, pulling a face. He rubs his throat like Judd Nelson, sniffing hard as he passes the joint to Steve. _"Stupid. Worthless. No good goddamn free-loading son of a bitch. retarded, bigmouthed, know it all jerk!"_

Billy doesn't drop the sneer, the curl of his pink lips over bared blunt teeth. Steve can't stop thinking about the hollow of Billy's cheeks when he smokes. Instead, he points the joint in Billy's direction. 

_"You forgot; ugly, lazy and disrespectful-"_

"Shut up, bitch." 

Before Steve can blink, Billy's swinging a thick leg over Steve's thighs. He settles on Steve's lap, big hand circling Steve's wrist to bring the damp end of the joint up between his lips.

His breath is warm and wet as it skates over Steve's skin.

"Uh-" Steve swallows with an audible click as Billy threads his other hand in Steve's hair. Tilting his head with a gentle tug, Billy slots their mouths together. 

Steve sighs, running his hand down Billy's spine as smoke spills into his mouth. 

"Pretty boy." Billy mumbles against his lips. Steve hums, free hand roaming over Billy's back, under his silky shirt and up into his soft curls. Steve drags his fingers down Billy's cheek, smoothing over his cheekbone and tracing the hollow as Billy sucks on his bottom lip. 

Billy's a heavy pressure in Steve's lap. His knees are tight against his hipbones and blue denim is tight over his thighs and ass. He grinds down lazily against Steve's crotch, tongue slipping into Steve's mouth.

He chokes on a moan. Smoke curls between them, his eyes are half open and he's never noticed how long Billy's eyelashes are.

They're dark, soft- looking where they fan out onto his skin, touching faded freckles. He hasn't seen Billy in the summer sun, but Steve would die a happy man if he could, even just once.

Billy's tongue is hot against his own. Everything about Billy is hot, a coil of _need_ burning up his chest. Billy notices, blue eyes fluttering open to wink, smirking against Steve's mouth.

He kisses Steve hard, as if breathing is a second thought, as if Steve's mouth is something so sought- after and _wanted._ Steve whines against him, dragging his nails against Billy's neck, just behind his ear. 

Billy cradles his head in a warm, big palm and Steve feels like something precious. His eyes are open, pulling away to look Steve over slowly. He can feel the drag of Billy's gaze on his skin, a blush spreads over his cheeks. 

"Does it go all the way down, sweetheart?" Billy quirks an eyebrow, darting forward to lick a hot strip up Steve's neck. 

"Billy-"

"Shh, baby. Wana kiss you." Billy murmurs, smothering Steve's self conscious whines. He crushes their mouths together in something that could be forceful, violent- _mean._

But Billy's plucked the joint out of Steve's hand, he's not sure when, and he's pressing Steve's palm against his throat, arranging Steve's long, pale fingers to press against the tanned skin.

His tongue fucks into Steve's mouth, tugging the short, brown hairs at the back of Steve's head as he moans. Steve thrusts his tongue against Billy's, unhurried and feels as Billy starts to rock in his lap.

Steve pushes him back, just to see the contrast. Billy's neck is thick and strong under his hand. If he tenses, Steve can't get a good grip at all, the pads of his fingers digging into the cords of muscle. 

There's a trail of spit connecting their mouths. Steve smiles, tongue poking out to chase it in between Billy's lips. 

"Sweet _heart_." Billy groans, looking up at him, tongue flicking slowly over his teeth. 

_"When you grow up, your heart dies."_ Steve tips his head down to capture his lips in a soft kiss.

 _"Who cares?"_ Billy whines. He cards his fingers through Steve's hair.

Billy is pliant and soft in his hands. He breathes Steve's name against his skin, pressing wet kisses over his jaw and cheeks. Steve chuckles, popping the button of Billy's jeans to get his fingers into the tight denim. He grips at Billy's hipbone and drinks in his whine. 

"Shh, baby." Steve whispers, half- mocking. Billy growls, rocking a little faster, pressing down harder in Steve's lap. 

He squeezes the sides of Billy's neck gently, feeling him inhale sharply from his nose against Steve's. He gasps into Steve's mouth, lips spit- slick and red. 

"Can you-" 

"Yeah, baby. I'll take care of you." Steve hushes him. He squeezes harder, lets his nails dig just slightly into Billy's neck. He drags his other hand up Billy's chest, under his shirt, and thumbs over a nipple. Steve twists the nub gently, smirking into Billy's mouth when his hips stutter against Steve's.

"You wana suck me off before or after you've made a mess in your jeans?" Steve asks conversationally and Billy groans against his cheek. 

"Please, I just-" 

"Billy, baby. Darling. That's not an answer." Steve tuts a little, pushing Billy off his lap by the throat. Billy falls against the opposite bookcase easily, wide eyed and smiling softly as Steve gets to his feet. 

Billy's fingers are quick to undo his jeans, fiddling with the zipper and tugging them down enough to pull Steve's dick out of his boxers. 

Steve slides one foot between Billy's legs, the heel of his converse grinding down over the length of his cock. 

Billy moans, eyes slipping shut. Steve smiles, stroking the head of his cock over Billy's wet, parted lips. 

He holds Billy's throat tightly, grunting as Billy's tongue pokes out to lap at the head. Steve starts slowly, shallow rocks of his hips. Billy's mouth is warm and wet and he whines as Steve pulls out, lips wrapped around his cock, desperate to keep his mouth filled. 

"Shh, baby." Steve coos. He strokes over Billy's face with his free hand, fingers following the flush on his cheeks. Steve squeezes his throat harder, watching his eyes open slightly and roll back in his head. 

"You're so gorgeous, Bills. Wish you could see how good you look." He fucks harder into Billy's mouth, feeling him struggle to swallow. Spit starts dripping from the corners of Billy's lips. 

"Oh, baby. You're so messy." Steve laughs, a little breathlessly, as Billy bucks under the pressure of his converse. 

He pushes two fingers between Billy's lips, forcing his mouth wider and more slack around his cock. Billy moans, high in his throat and tries to work his tongue around the fingers as well as Steve's length. 

"No, baby. Just relax. You're so good, doing so well for me." Steve placates, pushing his cock in until he can feel Billy gag around him. His Adam's apple bobs under Steve's palm and there are tears in his eyes from the lack of air. 

"Mhfm." Billy tries, hands rubbing up Steve's jean-clad thighs, gripping his hips and palming over his ass. 

"Yeah, gorgeous boy? You close?" Steve pulls out until his cockhead rests on Billy's bottom lip. His length is shiny and slick with spit and Billy's breath comes in ragged pants. 

"Steve, _please._ " Billy whines around his two fingers. His tongue stretches out under Steve's fingers, flicking to lap between his knuckles but Billy tries to coax his cock back in between his lips. 

"You gona cum, choking on my dick? That what you want, baby?" Steve coos, stroking over Billy's cheek with the slick head of his cock. Billy makes a frustrated sound, nails scratching just above Steve's hipbones. "Hey, now." Steve tightens his hand around Billy's throat. "It's not my fault you don't last as long as I do."

He takes his fingers out, sliding his dick back into the wet heat of Billy's mouth until he chokes. Steve holds him there, fisting a hand in his curls. 

"Can feel your little cock. So desperate to cum." Steve sighs, rubbing the flat of his converse over the hard outline of Billy's dick in his jeans. Through his open shirt, Steve can see his cockhead poking out of the waistband, flushed red and wet.

Steve thrusts slow and deep in Billy's mouth, stroking his thumb under his half-closed eyes. Billy's eyelashes are sticking together with tears. 

He moans around Steve's cock, fingers digging hard into Steve's hips as he rocks against his foot. Billy squeezes his hip once, twice, and Steve chuckles. 

"Baby want to cum, huh?" Billy nods as well as he can, jaw aching and spit dribbling down his chin. "Alright, you've been so good." Steve strokes down his face, pressing his thumb harder into the sides of Billy's throat. 

He feels when Billy cums. His cock throbs under the hard press of Steve's converse, his groans smothered by the head of Steve's cock. 

Steve fucks him through his orgasm, his throat constricting as he gags and cries. Steve thumbs through the wetness on Billy's cheeks, releasing his throat to hold his jaw.

He sucks Billy's tears off his thumb, grunting as his own orgasm punches through him. 

Cum and spit leak out of the corners of Billy's slack mouth. His face is red and wet and Steve's hips stutter as Billy's moans. He laps over Steve's cock as well as he can, slurping around the length. 

"Fuck, _baby._ " Steve swears low under his breath as Billy chases the dribbles of cum down into Steve's pubes, choking on his slowly softening cock to lick at the base.

"So good, Bills. So fuckin' good." Steve pulls out, dropping to his knees to gather Billy in a bonless slump. 

He has a knee between Billy's legs, straddling his thigh to pull Billy's damp face into the sweaty crook of his neck. Billy hums, tongue lolling out from his mouth to lick over the skin in lazy strokes. 

"Baby?" Steve whispers against his temple. He kisses his brow, hands smoothing down his back and keeping Billy pressed close to the curve of his body.

"Sweet'art?" Billy's muffled and sleepy against his neck, mouth open over the skin and teeth a gentle pressure. 

_"I care."_

It's not a declaration, Steve doesn't spill his heart out and lay bare and flayed for Billy to see. Except he kind of does, and it kind of is. 

Billy grins, biting into the salty skin of his neck and drags his nails down the knobs of Steve's spine. He gets it.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in a far too short amount of time on my phone so lemme know if i made any mistakes or somethin  
> hope u enjoyed :))


End file.
